Dragon Age Inquisition Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: You fled Kirkwall and have spent the past year as a travelling merchant before lending your services to the Inquisition. Once at Skyhold you run into your old friend Varric and during the party to celebrate Corypheus's defeat your Dwarven friend volunteers you for a game of seven minutes in heaven. A sequel to my DA2 reader insert. Male Reader x Various female characters.
1. Intro

**I believe it's time I wrote a sequel of sorts to my previous seven minutes in heaven story.**

**Just like the previous one your Bodahn's former assistant and now a fully experienced merchant that Varric nicknamed 'Merchant boy', however you never got romantically involved with anyone in Kirkwall.**

**This particular Fanfic takes place after the end of the game, so slight spoiler warning.**

**Enough delays, lets get on with fluff!**

* * *

><p><span>Key<span>

(Y/n)=Your name.

(e/c)=Eye colour.

(h/c)=Hair colour.

(s/c)=Skin colour.

Some time ago

Its been nearly a year since you left Kirkwall, your friends had convinced you to flee the city for fear of you coming to harm.

You bid them all goodbye before you gathered what you could and fled the city on a horse driven carriage.

The news of the mage rebellion spread like wildfire, though you didn't actually hear of a war between them and the Templars until a few weeks afterwards; and by then you had come to grips with the fact you would probably never see your friends again.

But that didn't stop you from missing them.

Four months ago

You'd settled into the life of a travelling merchant surprisingly well, you were even starting to like it and came to except it as your normal life.

That is until the day you heard that the Inquisition had reformed and was looking for merchants to trade with.

Seeing the perfect opportunity to help others and possibly make a good profit you made for Skyhold as soon as you could.

It took you about a week to reach the fortress and when you arrived it was a clear mid afternoon.

It didn't take long until you were settled in and set up in the courtyard with your own stall, it really reminded you of your days in Kirkwall, feeling a sense of accomplishment you ran your hand through your (h/c) locks and smiled.

You had just finished putting up shop when a voice that you never thought you'd hear again came from behind you, "(Y/n)?".

At first you thought you were hearing things, until you turned around and their stood Varric, a warm smile plastered on his face!

"Varric!" you walked over and shook hands.

"Maker's breath!" Varric said, "I never thought I'd see you again.".

"Likewise, old friend" you replied, "It's good to see you. How's life been treating you?".

"Oh, you know... the usual crazy stuff. What brings you here?".

"Thought I'd come here and help out as much as I could" you finish gesturing to your stall.

"Fancy catching up over a few drinks, merchant boy?" the charismatic dwarf asked.

You smirk at the uttering of your nickname.

"Sounds great" you say with a smile, "First round's on me".

Hours later you and Varric were sat at a table in Skyhold's tavern and having a great time catching up with your old Dwarven friend.

"So what happened after Anders... you know?" you asked.

"Well, sometime after Blondie blew up the chantry I was kidnapped and brought before a seeker" Varric started before taking a sip of his drink, "She was looking for Hawke".

"Did she find her?" you ask.

"Nope".

"What happened after your interrogation?" you asked taking a sip of your beverage.

"I joined a lovely little organization hell-bent on solving all of the world's problems, you may have heard of it" the Dwarven rogue smirked.

"Very funny" you remark with a raised eyebrow, "Nice to know you've been keeping busy at least".

"True" Varric chuckled.

"You know, I thought it'd be difficult to settle in", you state before smiling at Varric "But it's good to know I've got a friend here".

"Yeah, how 'bout I introduce you to the people who make up the inquisition?" Varric suggests.

"Really?".

"If you're up for it?" the crossbow toting dwarf asked finishing his drink.

"Then what're we waiting for?" you answered.

Varric proved true to his word and introduced you to everyone from the Inquisitors companions to the advisors and even the Inquisitor herself!

While you enjoyed spending time with your new friends you found yourself spending considerably more with a certain female you'd developed a crush on.

Now

Corypheus was defeated and the world saved.

And naturally a huge celebration followed at Skyhold.

Everyone was having a great time, drinking, dancing, feasting, you name it.

At the moment you were chatting with some fellow merchants when a certain Dwarf with an affinity for writing called out, "Hey everyone!" Varric stated, "Who's up for seven minutes in heaven?!".

The whole room filled with cheers.

'This should be interesting' you thought making your way over to see who would be playing.

Just as you were making your way through the crowd you heard Varric call out again, "Hey (Y/n) where are you, you're up first!".

Once again the room erupted in cheers and you could pick out Varric thanking people as they placed items in the hat you could only assume was meant for the game.

However, you froze in place and your (e/c) orbs widened out of panic as a small bead of sweat flowed down your (s/c) forehead.

'Uh oh' you thought.

Fortunately Varric hadn't seen you, you took advantage of this and tried to sneak out and possibly hide behind your stall.

As you slinked away you kept your gaze fixed on the crowd until you reached the doors that would lead you outside, you quickly turned and ran for the doors only to bump into something solid but slightly squishy.

The slight impact made you stumble backwards by a foot, you looked up and saw that you had collided with a certain one-eyed Qunari, his arms crossed and a smug grin on his features.

You noticed he was stood right in front of the doors, almost as if he was intentionally blocking your path.

"H-Hey, Bull" you sheepishly greeted the towering warrior.

"And just where do you think you're going, (Y/n)?" Iron Bull asked.

"Oh, um... nowhere" you answered, "I-I wasn't going anywhere".

"Exactly" the massive mercenary said grabbing you and slinging you over his shoulder.

The Iron Bull brought you to Varric as he stood near the closet that was no doubt intended for the game.

As Bull walked through the crowd of people they giggled and laughed at you being slung over his shoulder, it was like watching an adult carrying their young child; except Bull was an eight foot tall Qunari and you a fully grown man.

"Looking for someone?" the horned male asked sarcastically before setting you down in front of Varric.

"So glad you could join us Merchant Boy" your Dwarven best friend spoke as he put a large hat out in front of you.

'Well, what's the worst that could happen?' you thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers, you can expect endings when they're done.<strong>

**Bye for now :)**


	2. a feather

**In order to avoid confusion I feel I should inform you that in this altered version of the Dragon Age canon; Leliana wasn't romanced.**

* * *

><p>You reach into the hat and you swirl your hand around the items inside.<p>

Your hand feels something... feathery?

'Odd' you think as you pick that item, taking it out of the hat you see it is indeed a feather, a black one no doubt belonging to a raven or a crow.

"A feather?" you think aloud, "Any idea who this belongs to, Varric?".

The Dwarf you called friend was about to answer when a familiar female voice carrying an Orlesian accent came from behind you.

"I believe I can answer that".

Turning around you see none other than Leliana, the Inquisition's Spymaster smiling up at you, her light blue hues meeting your (e/c), "Hello, (Y/n)".

"Hello, Leliana" you replied smiling back at the beautiful, redheaded woman, your reminded of the time you first met.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

Varric was leading you around Skyhold, giving you a tour really.

At this moment he was leading you through the library and up into the rookery, "And this is the rookery" your Dwarven friend explained, "home to the Inquisition's Spymaster".

You were so occupied with taking in your surroundings you didn't even notice said Spymaster sitting at her desk, her eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion at the (h/c) haired unfamiliar male with Varric.

"Spymaster?" you ask turning your gaze down to your old friend.

"She's also known as Sister Nightingale... " the surface Dwarf explains, "or rather the 'former' left hand of the Divine-".

"But to my friends I'm just Leliana", chimes a hooded figure approaching the two of you.

Turning to face the enchanting voice's origin you are beheld a very beautiful woman with blue eyes and despite her hood you can see she has red hair.

'She's... gorgeous!' you think.

"Hello Leliana" Varric says turning to her, "I was just showing (Y/n) around" he finishes gesturing to the (e/c) eyed male at his side.

"(Y/n)?" Leliana asks with a raised eyebrow, she then looks at you "Your old friend from Kirkwall?".

"That's me" you reply with a friendly smile as you offer your hand for a shake, "(Y/n) (L/n) at your service, it's a pleasure to meet you Sister Nightingale".

The Orlesian accented beauty accepts your handshake and mirrors your smile, "Just Leliana is fine".

From then on you really got to know the Inquisition's Spymaster very well, her love of stories and music, how she used to be a bard before she aided the hero of Ferelden.

Needless to say you really enjoyed her company and soon developed a crush on the lovely redhead.

Though you weren't sure if she liked you in the same way.

Lady Josephine once pointed out that since you became friends that Leliana started to smile and laugh more often; which you found odd considering that she was always smiling and laughing when you were present.

* * *

><p><span>End of Flashback<span>

"Um, shall we then?" you ask gesturing to the closet and remembering that your playing a certain party game.

"I thought you'd never ask~" Leliana giggled as she lead you inside the open closet, a blush apparent on your cheeks.

The sight of your flushed face causes the Orlesian born Ferelden woman to giggle even more.

Varric closes the door behind you and locks it with a sharp 'click' as the closet space was enveloped in darkness.

Despite the lack of visibility you could faintly make-out Leliana's figure standing close to you, you also note that she's still holding your hand.

"(Y/n)?" she asks.

"Y-Yes, Leliana?".

"Are you alright?".

"I'm fine" you reply, "why do you ask?".

"You seem rather tense is all" Leliana asks as you feel her free hand being placed on your shoulder.

You also hear her shift so that she's stood about a foot in front of you.

"I'm fine" you say placing your hand on the shoulder that Leliana's own gloved one was resting on, "I appreciate your concern though".

You can feel the Inquisition's Spymaster's gaze upon you.

"There's something I need to say... " the woman known as Sister Nightingale says.

You raise an eyebrow, "I'm listening" you speak in a reassuring tone.

"When Divine Justinia died at the conclave, the chantry lost it's Divine" the tone she speaks in makes you want to comfort her, "but... I lost a very dear friend".

Without thinking you wrap your arms around her in a gentle hug and she returns the gesture.

"I'm sorry" you say softly as you rub her back, "I know you were very close".

"It's alright" she replies, "and I... wanted to thank you, for being there for me".

"Well, that's what friends do" you say.

"Actually" you feel her arms leave your back and slide up your chest before wrapping around your neck, "that's what I was getting at".

By now your mentally thanking the Maker that she can't see the blush which has quickly spread across your cheeks; and despite your flustered state you manage to mutter "Oh?".

"I know that we're friends, it's just that... recently I've found myself wondering, I-If maybe w-we could be more than that?", your pretty sure that Leliana's face is showing a blush.

'More than friends?' you thought.

"I feel the same way" you mutter, thankfully just loud enough for her to hear.

"You do?" Leliana asks as you feel her breath on your face.

You place your hand on her cheek "I love you, Leliana".

The Spymaster goes quiet.

Your about to speak, or more specifically ask if she's alright when you feel a soft pair of lips meet your own; it wouldn't take a genius to know who the lips belonged to exactly.

You kiss back as Leliana pulls you closer to her, in response you wrap your arms around her slender waist.

The kiss becomes a more passionate one as the hooded woman's lips part ever so slightly so that her tongue can slide along your bottom lip, asking for entrance.

You allow it, her tongue enters your mouth and you both moan into each other's embrace.

It was unfortunate that the need for air became desperate.

You forehead rested on Leliana's as you both regained your breath.

"I love you too" Leliana said finally regaining necessary air.

Your about to lock lips again when the closet door opens.

You both look to see Varric holding the door open, a smirk evident on the Dwarf's features "Sorry to spoil your fun, but your time's up".

Yourself and your new lover exited the closet while holding each other's hands.

You noticed that her hood had fallen, the cause probably being the make-out session from earlier, she didn't seem to mind though as she looked back up at you with a loving expression, you return the gesture as you both find some chairs at a vacant table.

Her sparkling blue hues met your (e/c) ones, "I love you Leliana" you say placing your hand on her cheek and stroking it with your thumb.

The un-hooded Spymaster blushes slightly and smiles, "I love you too, (Y/n)".

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Leliana's chapter finished.<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
